Of Jötnar and Asgardians
by Crede Biron
Summary: "You were kind to me once, so I'll be kind to you now." Loki's back on Asgard to serve out his sentence. His only ally is the girl whom he encouraged to study magic half a century ago. Loki x OC, rated for smut and violence.
1. Homecoming I

So here it is. The product of my daydreams. Next chapter will feature Loki. For now, my OC has no name. I'm kinda torn between Nera and Elin. I don't know what else to say except read and review.

* * *

She hoped that she would see him again and maybe even talk to him. Not that he would remember her, of course. That would be far too much, although with a mind like his, it was quite possible that he did. She didn't do anything to have impact his life, in fact they met only once. She was but a child then. A crying child with no sense of propriety. She smiled at the memory.

_ It was the day Thor acquired Mjölnir. Not that anyone doubted that he would. The elder prince was well loved. The younger, not so much, if at all. But he interested her even then. She heard that he could do magic and she hoped that he would show her some. She dared not hope that he would teach her. Even though she was the only daughter of one of Odin's councilors and a general, it was not his job, he was a prince. The only thing that her station could grant her was a chance to meet him, nothing more, nothing less. _

_So she pleaded with her parents to take her with them to feast made in Thor's honor and they said yes. Oh, how she shamed them that day!_

_ First she met prince Thor. The big man frightened her. He was huge, bearded, and he wore that awful helm of his. But the worst of all, he was sweaty and dirty. And drunk. She hated drunk people. She was aware how bothersome her father became when he took more than he should. He would talk and talk and talk and get terribly offend when her mother or she didn't want to listen._ _ Thor seemed like the type who would brag, do stupid things and eventually pass out or fall asleep in his own bile. She saw people like that too. Common soldiers. Good people when sober but terrible when drunk. So when Thor greeted them, she hid behind her father. The golden prince extended his hand and took hers, calling her 'little lady' in the process. She yanked it out of his grasp and dissapeared behind her mother's skirts. Thor laughed off while her parents blamed it on her shyness. _

Now that she thought about it, her behavior wasn't so scandalous as she was led to believe afterwards.

_ And then he appeared. Not her knight in shining armor, nor her savior but her only hope of doing magic. He was pale, dark haired and green eyed. And he was clean, he didn't reek of alcohol, he didn't seem unwashed, in truth he was everything that Asgardians were not. And then he spoke:_

_ "The brave Thor, bane of the trolls and little children. Watch out brother or you may become the monster that mothers use to frighten their children at night."_ _ His voice. Oh, she remembered it even now. Not thunderous, but deep, melodic and silky. _

_ "Brother, you give me too much credit. It's enough that I'm every maidens dream." Thor laughed at his own joke._

_ "Well, you're obviously this girl's nightmare. Come along brother, your friends are waiting for you." he scowled and turned to her father, "If she reacted this way to Thor, better not let her see Volstagg." _

_And then they were gone. She missed her chance. She started crying. He mother comforted her the best she could so she spent better part of the feast trying to guess who Volstagg was._

_ She didn't get her chance to talk to prince Loki until later in the evening. Around midnight, she got very sleepy and her mother decided it was best that they took their leave. Her parents went to say goodbye to Odin and Frigga and left her at the table. Then she saw her chance. Prince Loki stood alone, leaned against the wall, a cup of wine his only company. She gathered her courage and went to him. More like ran. _

_ "Hello," she greeted him when he didn't notice her. She had never been certain if he ignored her in fact._

_ "Well, if it isn't our little damsel in distress. What do you want, child?" He asked obviously annoyed._

_ "I was wondering, can you do magic?"_

_ "Yes." his tone sounded so guarded, like she asked him about his deepest, darkest secret. _

_ "__Can you show me? Please! Just one spell " _ _ His expression somewhat softened. He even smiled or came very close to it. _

_ "Just one little trick."_ _ He produced a fireball, then two, then three and juggled with them. She clasped her hands in delight. _

_ "I wish I could do magic too."_

_ "So why don't you?"_

_ "My parents... they think it inappropriate" and then she started crying._

She didn't plan it, it just happened. She wasn't very manipulative child back then.

_ Suddenly a handkerchief appeared in front of her face. It was made of black silk. She looked up at the younger prince in fear. It was he who offered it._

_ "Here, take it and remember magic is anything but inappropriate." And then he was just disappeared. _

_She found her parents and went home._ _ Next morning, she found a raven at her window. He carried a book. There was no note attached but she didn't need it to know who it was from._

She never saw him since. Well, there had been Thor's coronation but she was in Vanaheimr. She missed out on the short period of Loki's rule and when she came back she heard of his death. She was probably the only person that mourned him aside from Frigga. But today she would see him again. He was to be returned to Asgard and to be sentenced for his crimes against his family, Asgard and Midgard. They wouldn't find him innocent, that much she knew.


	2. Homecoming II

AN: I should be studying and writing other stories for the Uni.

molescout: When I first imagined her, about three months ago, she was Nera but I guess she'll be Elin. We have lots of Nora(h)s here and Nera is similar. Also, Elin is a proper Scandinavian name. I would call her Kerstin if I could but that name came with Christianity. So I thank you for the review before my inner student of Scandinavian studies takes over and bores you to death.

* * *

In a flash of bright light they were there. Loki stumbled a bit. Was it not for Thor to catch him, he would most certainly fall. He jerked himself ot of his grip and stepped back as many steps as chain would allow him.

"Look brother, we are home." Thor exclaimed joyously.

From the blank stare the younger prince gave him it was more than obvious that he didn't share his excitement. Even if his mouth were shut, his face remained as expressive as ever, but only when he wanted it to be. He showed disdain and anger but in reality his frozen heart was filled with dread. Whatever Odin had in store for him was certainly far from pleasant. He looked down the Rainbow bridge or what remained of it and swallowed.

He didn't know what to expect of coming back to Asgard but this was certainly not it. He knew that they wouldn't welcome him with open arms, his family and Asgardians both, but he definitely did not expect whole of Asgard to appear at the remains of Bifröst.

_"Vultures, all of them," _he thought bitterly,_ "they came to see how the mighty have fallen._ "

In the front row were Odin and Frigga and their court. Loki cringed at the sight of his mother. She looked so sad. Her eyes were red from crying. Odin's face was stony and his jaw tight which was never a good sign. Loki scanned the courtiers. They were all silent. Some looked him with the disgust, some with open hate, some with fear, some wore expression of boredom while others wore a blank mask. He had no friends there. Who was he kidding, he had no friends anywhere. Not that he needed them.

Behind the nobles were commoners. He could hear them. They wanted his death, they called him traitor. But what were they? A mere filth, only slightly above the mortals.

"Go ahead prince Loki, your family awaits you." he heard a familiar deep voice behind him. It was Heimdal. If not for the mask, Loki would snort . No doubt he was gloating as well. His family indeed. They were his kin as much as the Man of Iron. They were another species, for the sake of Yggdrasil.

Thor strode towards them, dragging Loki with himself. He had no choice but to follow. Oh, how he wished that he could dissapear but his magic was lost to him. When they approached, Frigga could take no more. She ran to Loki and embraced him. She cried and whispered something inaudible. Loki couldn't return embrace but he didn't have the strength to push her back either.

"My son," she said when she regained the use of her voice "had I known that the throne would suit you so ill..." Then she burst into tears again.

She thought this was about the throne? How wrong she was. None of it was about the throne of Asgard. It was about proving that he was better son or at least equally good. He deserved that chance, didn't he? But he was not their son. That's why he never got the chance to best the golden Thor. None of it mattered now. He wanted nothing to do with them. They lied to him all of his life and yet they had audacity to call him the God of Lies? To turn him into a villain? Well, he became the monster that parents tell their children about at night. Loki Lafeyson, enemy of Asgard. It sounded grand not as grand as king of Asgard though.

"Enough!" shouted Odin and Frigga stepped back. For a moment, Loki missed the warmth of her embrace. "Guards!" he shouted again, "Take him to the palace." Guards garbed Loki and in the matter of minutes whole turned in direction of palace.

* * *

There they were, in Odin's throne room. The journey from Rainbow bridge to his former residence was one of most unpleasant thing Loki endured, battle of New York included. He was stared at, leered at, called names like "traitor" and "coward" some even threw stones, rotten vegetables and other, worse things at him. What surprised him the most was that none called him a Jötun. Apparently Odin continued with his lies. Had it been know what Loki actually was, he wouldn't find such a favorable reception among his people.

Trials in Asgard were usually not a public thing, nor All-Father's business. But his, his was different. He was a member of the royal family, at least officially. He was important enough to be granted the same trial as most of the high lords or Odin's hypothetical political opponents. His judge was to be Odin himself and his jury, Odin's council of warlords or how he called them, the quivering old fools.

There were fifty of them present, all with their families. He saw their heirs, their sons. Had it been possible, he would laugh. One was stupider then the other. They were boys, brawny boys who had yet to see a real battle and thick as tree trunks. Even worse than Thor. He saw their wives and a daughter or two, all frightened by the presence of the traitor. He would laugh at them, too. They were trembling in fear now but over the centuries he had most of them shivering in pleasure. If only their husbands, fathers and brothers knew. Sif, as annoying as she was, had the right idea when she threw away the perfumes, dresses and other pretty things in favor of a weapon and glory in battle.

His eyes searched for her. She should be the only dark haired person in the room aside from him. He found her next to Thor. But where else would she be? Such hopeless love, as hopeless as the sympathies he had felt for her when he was younger. His eyes continued to roam amongst the high born Asgardians. All blonde, blue eyed and tanned. All the same. And then he saw another dark spot, a young girl. He didn't know her face. On Midgard it wouldn't be a face people remembered, but here, it was a rare kind of face.

It was almost as pale as his. Her hair was dark brown and so were her eyes. She was small in stature and seemed fragile next to Asgardian women although she could easily outmatch them when it came to bust. She was probably Vanir or one of her parents were. The most interesting thing about her, however, was the expression her face. She showed no emotion. There was no hate or fear. The only thing he could read from posture was that she was tense. She dug her nails into her elbows.

When she saw him watching her she stared smiling but then she remembered where they were and calmed herself. Loki was confused. He would definitely remember sleeping with this woman. Was she in fact mocking him? It would be likely that she did. Maybe her calm manner was in fact suppressed joy over his fall? Yes, that had to be it.

"Loki Odinsson," his father's voice made him turn towards the throne that once was his." you have been brought here to answer for your crimes against Asgard, Midgard and royal family."

_It started_, he thought bitterly. But then the most obvious struck him.

_How was he to answer when no one made a move to remove his mask?_


	3. Verdict

I guess my muse won't leave me alone. If only she was that persistent when it comes to other, college related stuff...

molescout: Well, I always wondered how or better yet if they actually mourned Loki. His rule was to short and he was probably know as the usurper. So I guess that the walk of shame through Asgard wouldn't be too safe or pleasant for him. I left out the fact that he's a Jötun because I think that Odin thought that that kind of knowledge would cause a riot. I mean, would Asgardians be so forgiving if they found out that the great All-Father tricked them all? I'm not so sure. In next chapter Elin and Loki will finally meet. Now you can probably guess how. Oh, and I'll start using her name.

* * *

She knew it. It was well known that Loki would be found guilty but this was just too much. For some reason the All-father didn't want his muzzle removed. Loki couldn't plead guilty or innocent. He couldn't use that silver tongue of his to try swaying the Council of Lords in his favor. Not that he would succeed. His crimes were too grave. It was obvious that the trial was framed. It wasn't just the fact that no one voted in his favor, that was kind of expected, but they didn't even take the time to discuss his punishment. It was prearranged too and what a punishment it was... She could still hear the All-Fathers voice saying:

_ "Loki Odinson, for your crimes against Midgard I sentence you to a year in prison for every life you've taken, for your crimes against the royal family I strip your magic from you, from this day till the end of your sentence and for the crimes against Asgard, I sentence you to physical torture, every man and woman of age shall punish you in any way they see fit. Your punishment shall start tomorrow at dawn."_

She also remembered how Loki froze, when they took away his magic and didn't even flinch when torture was mentioned. She thought him brave for that. She had low endurance for pain and wasn't really fond of being touched. As for magic... Well, if she had been as gifted as the younger prince was, she would suffer more for the loss of her magic, as well. It seemed to her that magic was in fact part of Loki's being.

Alas, she was not that gifted, if at all. She could do only little things that required small amounts of energy. Encouragement she got from Loki half a century ago didn't compensate for her lack of gift. Yet, her interest remained. While she couldn't cast powerful spells, she could make potions that could imitate most of them. She understood very well the principles of potion making. So when the All-Father declared in which ways he would punish Loki she already knew which potions to use.

_Physical punishment and torture?_ Oh, she could counter that.

* * *

This was worse than he expected. How many Midgardians had he killed? He lost count. Why were they so important? In any case, they got him a millennia or two. The punishment would have been substantively higher, had they been Asgardians. Well, he could easily escape. Then he heard the second part of his sentence.

He froze. This loss of magic was to be permanent? Well, he could have taken a hint from the muzzle. And third part... He tried smirking. This was new. But it would be nothing comparing to the torture he got from Thanos. Asgardians weren't that creative.

Before the guards came he took in the faces of the courtiers. Frigga wasn't silently crying anymore. She was sobbing. Thor seem shocked by the severity of the verdict. The Warriors Three appeared indifferent and Sif quite pleased. When she saw him looking at her she mouthed "_Pity it's not death."_ He rolled his eyes. She always hated him, stupid bitch. Other courtiers were whispering amongst themselves or wore the same shocked expression as Thor did. Had no one expected such a punishment from Odin? Were they that convinced of his love? His eyes searched for the brown haired girl but he only managed to catch the sight of her grey dress and brown curls. She basically ran out of the room. Before he had any time to dwell on her strange behavior guards took him away.

* * *

With unnecessary amount of force he was thrown into his cell. _Like a common criminal,_ he thought. He studied his cell. It was a large one with walls of natural stone. It had irregular shape and one huge stone who could almost serve as a a panel. One could even call his cell a cave hybrid. That meant that he was in the old part of dungeons that went unused for at least a millennia. They were made in the underground tunnels beneath the casle. Maybe that's why there was no bed. The only piece of furniture he had was a chamber pot. He tried snorting but the muzzle prevented him. He knew that they wanted to isolate him. Well, he could turn that in to an advantage. However, not now. He was hungry and thirsty and he wanted the damned muzzle off.

Loki rubbed his bruised limbs, straightened himself and went for the door. It was locked of course. He tried banging it a few times, then kicking it until it turned into a full blown rampage. However, no one came, not even to bring him dinner.

After a while Loki calmed down. He leaned against the wall of his cell and willed himself to sleep. There was nothing else he could do right now.


	4. The Punishment I

Sorry for the delay, I had exams.

molescout: Bravo! Right you are.  
Ynath Esrith: I agree with you. Gods are based on people who worship them and the Vikings were just like that, only less cultivated. They were one of the most cruel folks in Europe.  
StarTrekFanWrtter: Thank you! Well, I needed a heroine who actually had a reason to help Loki. And, of course Loki wasn't in his right mind. First he was mad from grief and second he had Thanos in his head. He may not have been manipulated/forced to do it but during the he wasn't exactly sane. And there was the threat..  
ZizFox and Guest: Thank you!

* * *

According to her calculations she was supposed to be fifty second person in line to punish Loki. Royal family would be the first unless the loss of magic counted as their share of the punishment. After them were the high lords with ties to the house of Odin. Their families included. Next would be Frigga's relatives and then the lords from the council. Even though her father was one of Odin's closest friends and advisors, he wasn't even in the first fifty of the nobles to deliver punishment. And then it was her turn. Had her mother been alive, she would have waited a bit longer, though in this situation every second seemed like and hour.

She hoped that he'd be conscious by the time she got to him. She slaved all night by her little cauldron and prepared two potions. One to block the pain and to prevent the internal damage to his body and the other to prevent his wounds from infecting. The first was called _the internal shield._ It originated from Svartalfheim. They used it to help their spies to withstand the torture. It would numb the body and form a shield directly underneath the skin. That one particular quality made it interesting. The wounds didn't heal externally. The other was something that dwarfen healers used on the battlefield. It was called _liquid fire_ and its appliance has saved many limbs. It was usually given with anaesthetic since it practically burned off anything harmful. Just like alcohol, only stronger.

She poured the potions into two bottles of dark glass, the _internal shield_ into smaller and the _liquid fire_ into a bigger one. She didn't want anyone figuring out that the potions were actually meant to help Loki.

She dressed herself with special care that morning. She choose her favorite dress. It was a white one made of silk and it had a bright red ribbon underneath her chest with a sash to match. Since it was summer, she opted not to wear her red cloak. Carefully, she took a small leather purse and put the potions in it. She left her room to meet he father. It was almost time.

* * *

They woke Loki just before dawn. Even though he was an early riser and didn't need much sleep, it bothered him. He didn't usually wake before dawn. He wasn't given anything to eat or drink before he was roughly dragged to the courtyard. There he was stripped bare. The only piece of clothing left to him was actually the braies of white linen which ended little above his knees. He didn't even tried to struggle. It was useless. They chained him to two wooden pillars and then it began.

His, no, royal family appeared first, after them were the rest of the nobles and than the commoners. Odin stared to speak:

"My fellow Asgardians. I give you Loki the traitor to punish him as you see fit. The herald will call out your names and you will present your form of punishment."

_Oh, now I have to listen to their little speeches as well?_ he thought. That alone he considered punishment enough. Now he would really see how cruel and bloodthirsty were the Asgardians. Not that he needed the proof, he knew it all along. Then he heard herald's voice. He called out for his brother. Loki smirked inwardly while Frigga stared crying again. He was surprised that they called out for the god of thunder but not as much as Thor. He heard him pleading with Odin, trying to say no but all in vain. He was so shocked at what he was supposed to do that he forgot to give a speech. With tears in his eyes Thor said:

"I'm sorry brother" and then Mjölnir connected with his spine.

Thor didn't take a big swing, in fact he tried not swinging at all, but it hurt. He actually gained the whole new level of appreciation for his strength. What the Hulk did to him in the Stark tower couldn't even compare. He could almost imagine purple and blue bruises forming on his back. Then herald called for the next. For some reason Loki was glad that it was not Frigga.

* * *

To say that she was surprised that Odin made Thor to deliver the blow was an understatement. Yes, she expected that the Royal family will either deliver some sort of punishment or none at all, but this? To spare Frigga and to make Thor deliver the blow... That she did not expect. She wasn't particularly fond of the elder prince but this was unfair. It was clear as day that he didn't want to do it.

And then, there were the others. So much hate sickened her. Even now they played their games. Few who wanted to gain Frigga's favor went easy on Loki. Some who wanted to gain Odin's were quite hard on him and those who actually hated him were even worse.

Loki was whipped, cut, hit with heavy objects, burned with open flames and hot iron. One of the nobles even asked for his muzzle to be removed so he could pull out Loki's tongue. She knew that it would grow back but such cruelty was unnecessary. Frigga wept bitterly and begged Odin to stop this madness.

Then the herald called out for her father. He said that he held no particular slight against the prince. And then he hit him with a whip once, not lightly but not too hard either. He wasn't a cruel man. When her father returned to his place she heard the herald calling out her name:

"Elin Idasdóttir." She swallowed and slowly made her way to the pillars.

There hang Loki, bruised, battered and bloody. His wound were even worse up close. His whole back was a huge red mess. His long black hair was caked with his own blood but in his green eyes there was that spark. They spoke volumes of what he thought of Asgardians and what must have thought of her as well. She opened her pouch, pulled out the potions turned to the crowd and said:

"I will use no weapon on Loki. Here, I have two potions, one to heighten his senses and make his skin more sensitive so he may feel his punishments better and one to keep him conscious while you deliver the blows."

Elin turned her back to the crowd and crouched next to Loki. Gently she cupped his face and turned it to her. Unconsciously she stroked his hair, moving it from his face and flipping it backwards the way it away stood. She saw his eyes widen. The ever present anger threatened to burn her. He didn't know her and expected the worst. Slowly she whispered to him:

"You were kind to me once so I'll be kind to you now. Please, drink this. It will help you."

Loki cocked his head and slowly opened his mouth and blood poured out. It was too obvious that he was in pain. She put the tip of the smaller bottle on his lips and poured the drink into his mouth. He swallowed it all. Elin returned the empty bottle in her pouch and waited a moment or two before she spilled the liquid over his back. The potion worked immediately. In contact with his wounds liquid started to bubble and to make a soapy foam which turned bright pink in contact with his blood. His back was now covered with a thick layer of it.

She glanced at Loki and then at the crowd. They were cheering while Loki just blinked once instead of nodding. The potions worked. Trying not to look at Frigga, she went back to stand next to her father. With any luck, she'll manage to talk him into going home.


	5. The Punishment II

Oh if I was only this inspired when it came to stories I have to write for college... My courses start again next week so I may not update for a while. Depends on time, inspiration and my nerves.

ladymoonscar: Right back at ya.  
ZizFox: Elin hoped so too.  
missmuse. Here you go, Loki's point of view.

* * *

Everything hurt. Asgardians met his expectations. Brutal, harsh and oh, so terribly unimaginative. They could learn a thing or two from Thanos about real pain. Still, they caused him enough damage as it is and it was barely noon. Loki wasn't sure if he could stop himself from losing his consciousness whole day long. He had to look each and every of his torturers in the eye and memorize their faces. They would pay. Especially the one who pulled out his tongue.

When they called out for Elin Idasdóttir he recognized her as the dark haired girl from his trial. She stood out. Not just as a dark haired Asgardian but there washer clothing. Lord and ladies of the court were all in darker colors of mourning but there was she, in a white dress with bright red sash. She walked towards him slowly and hesitantly. Maybe she, like her father, would decide on only one lash or blow? Some actually did that to gain Frigga's favor. When the girl spoke, her voice was soft, calming and she seemed unused to raising it.

"I will use no weapon on Loki. In here I have two potions, one to heighten his senses and make his skin more sensitive so he may feel his punishments better and one to keep him conscious while you deliver the blows."

For a moment Loki's whole body froze. It wasn't just her form of punishment which bordered on creative, it was what she said. The girl lied.

With baby steps she approached Loki and crouched next to him. When she touched him and stroked his hair he didn't know whether to lean, pull back in or just be repulsed. The gentle touch actually felt nice. She whispered to him:

"You were kind to me once so I'll be kind to you now. Please, drink this. It will help you."

_Truth_. She did not lie. He couldn't sense it from her. But why would she do this? He did not know. _He was kind to her? When?_ Slowly she pulled the lid of the smaller bottle. It had unpleasant, metallic scent. It was definitely not the potion she said it was. Potions which kept man awake and heightened the senses had no scent. Especially if they were Asgardian. This could have been a healing potion. He knew from experience that the stronger they were, the more unpleasant they smelt of tasted.

Loki cocked his head and slowly opened his mouth. His jaw hurt like hell. Oh, how would he like to get back to the man who pulled out his tongue. Suddenly, blood poured out. He wondered if it stained her dress. Why did the little idiot had to come in white?

Gently, the girl put the tip of the smaller bottle on his cracked lips and poured the potion into his mouth. He swallowed it all. The taste was even worse than the smell but immediately he felt his body numbing. In the matter of seconds the pain was gone. He felt such relief. If he could, he would have grinned but that would give her away and his sentence would have been continued tomorrow.

He saw the girl returning now empty bottle in her pouch. She waited a bit before spilling the other liquid over his back. The other potion worked immediately as well. But this one smelt nicer. Like the orange essential oil. Thanks to the other potion he couldn't feel if it was actually oily. All he could see were patches of soapy foam dripping from his back.

She stole a glance at him before she looked at crowed. He blinked once instead of nodding to show her that it worked. He stopped glaring at her and glared at the crowd instead. Well, let them to their worst. He was prepared now.

He watched her when she assumed the place next to Valdemar, one of his fa- Odin's councilors. So, he was her father? Interesting, he remembered faintly that he had a Vanir woman who died. That would explain why she used her mother's name. Vanaheim was a matriarchy after all.

When they called out for the next big oaf to punish him, he was barely able to contain himself from laughing, if such a thing was possible with the state of his jaw. The man kept piercing him with a sword but he felt nothing, except maybe his organs healing at marvelous speed. The man continued like that for about a quarter of an hour. While the brute stabbed him he glimpsed the face of his little helper. She was even paler and looked quite unwell. It was strange. The girl went against Odin's orders, which was foolishly brave, but now seemed that little thing didn't have the stomach for the blood and gore. Oh well, Vanir were of gentler nature. Frigga was Vanir as well and she was crying her eyes out while she watched this.

Then the herald called for oaf's wife. She hit him a few times with a whip. Loki knew her. He remembered her as being bad in bed. After her came her many daughters, just as they came one by one, while Loki and Thor spent a week at their mansion. While the little Vanir blocked his pain she couldn't do anything about the sun. He closed his eyes and stayed like that for a while, waiting for the herald to be done with that family. Too many unpleasant memories.

When the herald called for the next Asgardian lord, Loki opened his eyes again, but just to memorize the man's face. He tried to find the Vanir girl again but without any success. It seemed to him that she wasn't there. But Loki wasn't too worried. He had a feeling that this was not the last of Elin Idasdóttir.


	6. Aftermath

Okay, so I've been busy and I'm supposed to be even busier but... Writing fan fiction is an addiction.

Barefootbalerin: Sorry for not replying to you in the previous chapter, I saw your review after I had posted it. And what a lovely review it was! I truly thank you for the comparison.  
candy flaps: Well as for Loki's revenge...um.. read on. There is something for you in this chapter.  
ZizFox: Lol, thanks. I'm glad that you do. Hope you won't freak out because of the short update.  
ladymoonscar: Oh, dear. Wonder what will happen when we actually get to the smut, I mean, plot?  
priestessofeternity and jamierider13: thanks!

And I want to thank those who follow the story, you really make my day when you hit that button.

* * *

When they threw him in the cell again, the effectiveness of the potion has just started to wear of. Loki could almost feel the floor beneath his feet as they dragged him to the dungeons and the pain which would have normally occurred when someone is thrown against the wall.

He laid on the floor until he heard the guards leave and then stood up to examine his body. First, he started with his hands and face. He didn't want to bother with taking off his clothes yet. He expected that the guards would soon come with his dinner and he didn't want them to find him in the state of undress.

Slowly and tentatively he touched his face. Under his fingers he could feel fresh and dried blood, many cuts and bruises but no broken bones. Must be the effects of the potion.

_That was Fandral's punishment,_ Loki smiled bitterly at the thought. His face should have been smashed. The blonde warrior just couldn't stop hitting it. Fandral, who always played the pretty boy of the group had always been jealous of Loki. Not of his princely status but of his closeness with Thor and success with the opposite sex. As far as Fandral knew, Loki had never been rejected. He snorted at the thought, now that he could without a muzzle.

It was true that no woman has ever refused Loki but yet, they used him as a means to get to his brother. Well, most of them. And in turn, he used them in other ways. It was not just sex, oh no. Sex he could have from any woman, anywhere, from Alfheim to Midgard, if he chose so. He used them in his games against their husbands, brothers and sons.

Next, he checked his hands. They were all shallow cuts and bruises. He flexed his fingers and turned his palms upwards. Two wounds from some kind of stick stood out against the pale flesh. A punishment for thievery. That was from Volstagg. He wasn't hard on Loki. In fact, he was paying him back for a something he stole from him centuries ago. He couldn't remember what it was, the same as he couldn't remember the girl. The difference was, this was not important and she on the other hand was.

_Elin Idasdóttir._ With difficulty the name rolled of his half-grown tongue. The dark haired Asgardian seemed too young to be one of his lovers. She was attractive enough, though. Nothing special, but with small and curvy body, pretty face and dark hair which was something of a rarity in Asgard Loki would have definitely considered bedding her.

If he was right about her age, this Elin girl matured just after he fell off the bridge _and after Odin.._. He pushed the thought away. No, she was definitely not his lover. He hasn't seen her attending feasts or anywhere near the castle for that matter. He would remember meeting her if he deemed her important and anyone who could brew something as potent as those potions was important in his eyes. _Sorcery lessons?_ No, he checked up on those who had an interest in arcane. They were mostly males who could only be described as _argr_. But then again, some described him that way. Still, that didn't answer his question, who she really was and why was she helping him. What was that thing she said, _"you were kind to me once, so I'll be kind to you now"_? He laughed though it sounded more like barking. He was anything but kind. Did he do something nice for her on the spur of the moment? That had to be it, if only he could remember what… He had a feeling that she returned him tenfolds.

Loki heard footsteps. He thought them belonging to the guard who was bringing him his evening meal but after a while the door didn't open and footsteps stopped. He sighed. If only someone brought him water. Then he heard someone calling him .

"Loki!" It was sort of a whispered shout. The voice belonged to a female. He could easily guess which one. Speak of the devil, as mortals would put it. He heard thumping noise. Apparently, she slammed her little fists against the hard door. He smirked.

"Loki, please, I haven't got much time. Guards will be changing shifts soon." He heard her say.

The prince finally got up and walked towards the door. He looked through the small opening but he saw no one. He lean in and brushed against something he couldn't see.

"Ouch, that was my nose. I drank invisibility potion. That's why you can't see me" He heard her voice again and felt of her breath on his face. Mint and lemon grass, he noted. Most of Asgardians and their women didn't bother with that. Vanir on the other hand did. _What a strange mixture she was, surely taking the best from both worlds._

"Listen", she started again this time stuttering, "I won't be here for a while. I am supposed to leave for Vanaheim tomorrow and...", he heard her swallowing like she was on the verge of tears, "...and I'll be in Asgard again latest by the next fortnight. Your tortures should be over by then. Here, take this", suddenly a small pouch materialized in front of him,"There are ten small bottles with the _internal shield_, the potion which I used to block the pain and injuries. If I'm right, you'll need only seven. I also packed a bottle of potion which will stop your wounds from festering and a piece of cloth. Use it and try not to let the potion touch healthy skin. It's not very pleasant. If I manage, I'll find someone to pour it each day over your back under the pretense that it's acid."

Loki tried saying that he understood but the lack of tongue prevented him, so he just nodded and took the pouch. Somehow that saddened him greatly. He felt her draw back and leave. After three steps Elin halted and returned to the door.

"Oh, just to let you know, the man who pulled out your tongue was poisoned tonight. He's in terrible pain and is puking his guts out. Literally. And Sif, she has lost her hair again."

He pointed at her questioningly. She shook her head.

"No it was Frigga, I just thought that this could lighten your spirits a little. Farewell."

And with that she was gone. Loki looked at the bottles and smiled. _Elin Idasdóttir _was a very strange girl indeed.


	7. Departure

Hello! Long time no see. I had some college stuff to do.

Anyway, I would like to thank some people for leaving the reviews but I'll do so at the and of the chapter because it would contain, and I quote River Song: "Spoilers". Also, about Vanaheimr, this is how I imagine a part of it. According to the myths Vanaheimr is most like the Swedish plains.

* * *

Elin packed slowly. Normally, she would have jumped at the chance to go to Vanaheimr, home of her mother. She was more at ease there than on Asgard. Maybe because she was more like the Vanir in her ways than she was like the Aesir. Still, Elin couldn't really call it home.

She also had friends and family in Vanaheimr, while here she was alone. Her father had no cousins and Elin was not very sociable to begin with. Polite but timid. One could even call her a recluse. She reveled in solitude.

Another point where Vanaheimr held a sway over Asagard was beautiful nature. Asgard was centralized and one had to go out of town to even see a proper tree or to own a private garden for that matter. Elin wasn't so lucky, since her father was a general, they had a private training ground.

Vanaheimr, was a different story all together. Small groups of houses in the nature and a one huge city where Vanir stayed over winter. It was home of the guilds as well. One could consider that town a part of the forest as well because its numerous parks and gardens.

Elin sighed. As much as she loved Vanaheimr and however glorious it was in comparison to Asgard she didn't want to go now. Loki needed her help. And yet, her temporary departure was inevitable. It was both her fathers will and a necessity.

* * *

_When they came back home from the courtyard she immediately ran to her room. After she had emptied the contents of her stomach, Elin cried herself to sleep. She awoke late in the afternoon not really aware what time it was. Still a bit groggy Elin opened the door of her room, kneeled and pulled the third tile left of her door. To her surprise, she found a handful of notes there. After returning the tile, she locked the door of her room to read them. _

_ As one might assume, being a daughter and heir of a general with no male relatives came with a certain privileges if not duties. Elin was not a magician, nor a warrior. But she had her mind and her little spidery ways. One of them being her own network of spies. People whom she had helped, people she paid and the list went on. _

_ And this afternoon her little birds told her many things. They told her of Sif's punishment and they told her of Frigga's plans to get even in Loki's name, they told her who will be able to give Loki the potions and when... Many, many things._

_ She ordered her maid to set a bath for her. When it was ready she dived in the warm water and stayed like that about a minute. When she emerged she hugged her knees and sighted. Maybe helping Loki the way she did wasn't the brightens thing to do. Maybe she should have refused to administer the punishment or to give him a peck on cheek or something? But it was all gone now. Whole of Asgard saw her giving Loki the potions. And they all fell for her lies. _

_ Her father looked at her like he didn't recognize her. And he hasn't said a thing to her since they came home. Her other bane was Frigga. Sif wasn't the only one on her bad side. _ _ She contemplated of sending a letter to her explaining her what she did and how she did it, but she decided against it. If she wouldn't tell the truth to her own father why was Frigga any better? They were not to be trusted. Especially, since the queen became so irrational. _

_ She got out of the tub and pulled light blue dress over still wet body. She didn't particularly care for towels, the same way she didn't care for night gowns, constricting corsets and heavy face paint. She always marveled how Asgardian women considered painting their faces a higher priority than washing it. _

_ Elin looked out of the window. It was dinner time. She was hungry and she needed to eat something before taking the invisibility potion. In a way, all potions were poisons. The same rule applied to alcohol. _

_ When she went to the dinning room she found her father already waiting for her. Elin felt her stomach clench and her appetite disappear. She avoided dining with him when she could. It wasn't that she hated him, but they didn't get along at all. Although it seemed that they were indifferent about each other that wasn't true. _ _ "Hello father", she greeted him and assumed her place on the furthest end of the table. _ _ "Elin", he started gravely,"I don't know why you did it. I did not raise you that way, nor I believed that you would be that affected by his betrayal. You were always level headed about everything. I won't try to pry anything from you. You can keep your secrets. Hell, I would have had more success with a stone..." He raised his voice apparently agitated by her silence. _

_ "Frigga's plotting to poison you, so I've arranged with your great grandmother for you go to Vanaheimr until this whole mess is over." _

_ "But, Father, I can't go..." she started._

_ "Why?" he asked her and when she stayed silent he continued. "This is not a punishment, this is for your own good. In spite of everything you are still my daughter. You leave before the first light." The he walked off. _

_ Elin stared after him, wishing that she could tell him. She tried calling him back but her voice wouldn't work. I was for the best, she thought. Then she started sobbing. It was rare for her to cry. A servant with a a tray sneaked in. _

_ "My lady, forgive me for interrupting but Olav asked me what would you like for dinner." She was called Margareta and Olav was her uncle. They were her favorite servants. They never asked silly questions. _

_ "Nothing, thank you. I think I'll just skip dinner this time." Elin said as she gathered herself. _

_ The girl smiled and tried again: "Uncle told me you might so he made me bring you this just in case." She held out a mug of warm milk and freshly made and buttered bread. On a small plate next to it were pieces of hard cheese. It smelled divine. Elin felt her mouth water. Olav knew just what to send her. Fresh bread was one of her favorites. "You really don't want to eat?" she asked coyly. "That would be eleventh meal you skipped this month." _

_ "On second thought, you can just leave it here." _

_ "Whatever you say my lady." _

_ When the maid left her Elin started to eat. It was tasty and she was hungry again but she had to be quick. She had Loki to go to._

* * *

Now, first things first:

ladymoonscar and candyflaps: Go Frigga, huh? Thank you for the continuous reviewing.  
Poodle warriors: I would like to see where it will go too. Right now I have only three to five chapter ahead planned out. Thanks for the review.  
molescout: You kind of guessed what I plan to do with Frigga. :happydance: Alas, no character interaction in this one but I lol'd at your comment. Thanks, yet again.  
ikatiecullen101: Aww, thanks dear!  
priestessofeternity: :bows down: For some reason I always read your name as Priestess of Profanity. O.o  
ZizFox: Thank you for the review.  
S: Thank you! Eccentrics are prose's best victims. Glad to have you on board.

And for all the people who followed - I respectfully say to thee, thank you!


	8. Of Godly Nature

I'm alive and this story too. Anyway thanks to all who read and subscribed. Now I have several announcements too make.  
First, from the next chapter onwards I'll change the name of story in of Jötnar and Aesir. I've been contemplating it for about a month, second in the next chapter we'll have a special guest - le plot and the third I'll go back an correct all tho annoying typos which I'm very prone to. Also, i have a new story, Pajamas & Blues. I'd be very grateful if you checked it out.

ladymoonscar: I'll try too.  
Poodle warriors: I'm glad that you are.  
ZizFox: Yay! In the next chapter they'll interact.  
Priestess of Profanity: Can I call you that? Because I can and I'm evil but mostly because my faculty is like a Nazi concentration camp.  
London Calling: Ummm, to. Read on.  
haipa-chan: Yeah, Odin's pretty much aware of Loki's healing factor. Since he's a Jötunn he heals even faster.  
haha21: I did, didn't I?

Thanks to all who read, reviewed and subscribe so far. On with the story.

* * *

"Are you honestly expecting me to believe that you've given Loki something to increase his pain? I mean, really, what do you take me for? _Asgardian_?"

The last word was uttered in the same tune someone would use to say 'stupid'. If not for the seriousness of the situation, Elin would have laughed. After three days spent on Vanaheim her grandmother, Freya just barged in and asked her this. She hasn't even bothered to see her when she came.

"And what makes you think that I didn't?"

"I know my own granddaughter. You don't enjoy deliberate cruelty, in fact, you despise those who do and Loki's basically the only male of whom I heard more than one sentence about from you. From what I could tell, you liked him well enough. Now come on, what did you give him? Curiosity is killing me."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Fine, be that way. I have other, _kinder_ grandchildren." She pouted and went out of the room. For a women of few millennia, her great grandmother, Freya, could be surprisingly immature. Elin sighed. Only a few days left until she could see Loki again.

* * *

On the floor of his cell, Loki sighed. Little Vanir was true to her word. People came to him and threw 'acid' and 'snake venom' over his wounds, but in truth it was one of her potions. He wondered where she found all those people and how she made them do her bidding. If Valdemar was her father, that meant she had no brothers. She was to be his heir? He couldn't imagine her as a battlefield general. Perhaps as a strategist, somewhere safe, behind the walls. What was her role at court? Poisoner? No, Odin had no political opponents to speak of and she didn't have the eyes of a killer. Then it dawned on him. Valdemar wasn't just a general, he was the head of intelligence. She was the one who would take over after him. Of course, why didn't he figure it out sooner? A year before everything went wrong, he started getting reports which were not written in Valdemar's handwriting. It was probably hers since it was overflowery and feminine. He already saw how this could work to his advantage.

The door of his cell opened. Loki assumed that that was his dinner. They started feeding him yesterday. They gave him a piece of stale bread and a cup of lukewarm water. He was offended at first, but in the end he swallowed his pride and ate it. If this was how Odin planned to break him, he was more devious than Loki thought.

The guard came in. He didn't know that one but judging by the bowl of some kind of soup it was indeed his dinner. Guard was snickering. Instead of walking to Loki he walked to the chamber pot instead. Grinning victoriously, he poured the soup and water right in.

For a moment Loki contemplated on attacking him. He deserved to have his neck broken for such a slight against him. Still, he knew better than to act. He was weak, hungry and exhausted. Even a child could take him out now. The guard continued snickering.

"I knew you're a beauty but I didn't know you're such a pussy. We'll make _argr_ out of you yet."

Within a matter of moments Loki jumped up and hit the guard in the face. It was a reasonably strong blow, given his current condition. But alas, the man was stronger. He hit him back, grabbed his hair and kneeled him in the stomach. Loki fell on the floor where guard continued kicking him for several minutes until he spat out blood.

"Don't try this again. I'll be back with friends" he leered at him and continued snickering.

Lying on the floor, Loki silently thanked the tiny goddess for the potion. Though the effects were starting to wear off an hour ago, he wasn't in half as much pain as he would have been under normal circumstances. He got up and walked to the pot. He kicked it out of anger. Luckily it had been empty, save for soup. The guard will pay. He will pay dearly.

An hour later, a wave o hopelessness washed over him. Maybe he should ask his little Vanir to make him a poison to end all of this?

* * *

Elin sat in her chambers waiting until it was time to go. Of course, she had packed several hours ago. She filled her crates with new books, plants, seeds, potions and all kinds of other things one could find only on Vanaheim. If it weren't for Freya, she'd leave all of her gowns behind in order to make room for things which she deemed more important. Seeing that, Freya just gave her away several crates of sandalwood decorated with gems for her dresses, plus some more filled with gifts.

It was her way of bribing her or a silent help offer. Perhaps both. She knew that Freya would have approved, even more so than her father had he known. But she couldn't just tell her. Secret is best kept by one.

The door of her room opened and a really tall blonde woman entered the room. Her hair was knee length. She had an hour glass figure. "Elin, your father's men are here. I'll send them in to take your luggage."

"He's not?" She tried not to sound to disappointed. They walked out of the room and started going towards traveling platform. Several of her father soldiers entered her, now former, chambers. They came to take the luggage away.

"No", Freya answered, "But don't worry about him. We talked when he brought you here and I told him to leave you be. I expect you're going to have a warm welcome." She finished with a smile.

Suddenly Elin hugged her but pulled away before Freya could return the rare show of affection.

"Thank you", she was smiling now as well, "Thank you for trusting me."

"Of course my dear. I know all of my grandchildren. Now, how about that potion?" Freya tried goading her into telling her again.

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about." Elin said merrily.

Freya sighed. She had to try. "Besides you'd disapprove." She heard her favorite grandchild utter and figured it out in the matter of seconds.

"The dark elf stuff, again? Well, if it couldn't be avoided..." She sighed. "But it's bad for the stomach, you know. Aesir an Jötnar tolerate it but we don't really."

"I know." And she did from not so pleasant and quite embarrassing experience.

"Be safe and eat regularly." Freya added knowing that she often forgot that.

"I will." Elin nodded.

"And find a man by the next time I'll see you."

"No." She laughed to hide her anxiety. The whole concept of it was much too strange and much too for her.

She hugged Freya yet again but this time she let her to return the embrace. One of the men screamed for heimdal to take them away. As she was engulfed in bright light, Elin smiled. In the matter of hours, she'll see Loki again.


End file.
